thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederick Coy
AndyPandy2502 made this character. Please don't use him unless I say so! :) Name: Frederick Coy Age: 17 District: 9 Gender: Male Eyes: Dark Brown Hair: Black Height: 5'10 Personality: Frederick is a guy that doesn´t know how to behave with others. He is silent and closed. Also he is jealous of others’ abilities and lives. He doesn´t show often how he feels, but he isn´t a sensitive man. He treats everyone the same way without caring the age, gender or sizes. He is direct with what he says, always. He gets easily annoyed with people. He isn´t used to live around them. He enjoys to observe things, to analyze them, and smaller things to analyze better. Also he doesn´t care at all of what is happening around him. He is also selfless. He isn’t going to try match with people. He actually hates them. For him, it is better for them to simply disappear. Forever. Fears: - Claustrophobia - Thunder. - Being the spotlight on crowds.' ' '- '''Shots(injections) '''Strengths': -Analyzing: All his life he has analyzed everything. That’s his strongest ability. -Disappearing: Thanks that he is a closed guy, its usual that nobody even notices him. That gives him the opportunity to escape from places without being noticed. -Strength: Thanks to his sickness, Frederick has develop an incredible strength and ability to kill. -Independence of sight: He lived all his life in darkness, it is his ally. Weaknesses: -He can get out of control easily when he is under pressure and start attacking others. -It’s difficult for him to have a good relationship with others. -Nightmares and memories of his past. -His fears can also put him under pressure, but only in those four cases he won’t attack and become completely useless. Weapons: -Knives or everything bladed. -His strength. Strategy: Training Strategy: He will attack everything that moves. That’s his instinct. He will protect his body and kill. No matter what. Private Training Strategy: He will attack blindfolded. Thanks to his horrible childhood, Frederick can actually do whatever without seeing. He doesn’t depend on his eyes anymore. He just needs a weapon. So he will just attack what he is supposed to and will demonstrate the judge that he doesn’t need what others: Light. Interview Angle: He has no idea what he is going to do. He doesn’t want to pass and sit in front of a nation. He won’t do it… he doesn’t want to. Bloodbath strategy: When the time arrives, Frederick would search for a rock, a stick or something to cause pain. Then, he will run and hide in a tree close to the Cornucopia and wait for some tribute to run away with a backpack or weapon. Then he will attack him/her without mercy. The point: painfully and slowly kill the tribute. After that, he will take the backpack or whatever that tribute had and simply walk away. You get the things you wanted and also enjoy the satisfaction of taking the life of someone away. Games strategy: Kill. Every single person that appear in his way would die. Drowned, burnt, bled to death… it doesn’t matter. He will kill. But, for the last one, he has something planned. First he has to locate where that tribute is. Then, he will attack from the back to leave him unconscious. Then, he will wait for him/her to wake up and will start the torture. He will slowly cut finger by finger. He will continue like this until he has finished with the arm. Then he will do the exact same thing with the other arm and legs. If the victim tries to escape or resist, Frederick will make him or her an injury in both shoulders and in both legs. After cutting, he will, without caring if it is men or women, open the T-shirt to have the chest and stomach expose. Then, he will take the knife and slowly open the victim to have expose the organs. Then, he will cut a part of any intestine and use it so the victim can finally be quiet'.' He hates when people start screaming for something so beautiful like death. Then, Frederick will do a little cut in the heart. Nothing that can actually kill the victim. Then, he will remove the stomach and put the acids without rush inside the heart so the victim can finally die. But, while the death is coming, Frederick will actually collect a tear from the victim and drink it. That way, he will be the winner. Backstory: ''' James was crying in his room in a corner as always. His parents punish him again with the belt. Some of his injuries were bleeding. It wasn’t the first time James was punished like that. And he knew it wasn´t going to be the last one. Only two years old, James had punched a boy from the school. When his parents knew this, they didn’t even wait for him to come back from school and punished him in front of all his friends. Then they took him home and now there he was: crying again. The next morning James didn’t go to school. His mother said he needed to wait for his injuries to heal. So he decided to go out to see the animals. He decided to see his cat Kilon. She sat behind a death bird. She killed it, which was obvious. So James got mad at her. How could his cat kill a poor bird? So he punished her. Such as his parent did a day before, he took his belt and start hitting Kilon as hard as he could. He did it into the point Kilon didn’t move. Then, he smiled. -“Mommy! Daddy! Come! Fast!” He called them. Both parents came out to see what was happen into they receive the surprise. James’ father, because of anger, hit his son. -“What have you done!?” James started crying. -“But…” -“But nothing! To your room right now!” James didn’t understand it. What had he done? His parents always hit him when he did bad things. Without knowing what had happened, James ran back to his room again. When his injuries finally disappeared, James went back to school. He was calm and a little happy. Something made him feel good. He had his normal classes until recess arrived. As all the others, James ran away of the prison called “classroom” with his friends. They had lunch together as always until something bad happened: James saw how some boy stole Sara’s apple. Sara was a very beautiful girl and James wasn’t going to allow that boy to take that apple. So James took his lunchbox that had a strap and run to the kid. Then, putting the strap around his neck, James pulled and pulled until the boy fell asleep. But then everyone started screaming. James freaked out, why was everyone screaming if he just made the boy fall asleep? Then the teachers arrived to see what James had really done and called the police. When the police arrived they were also impressed to see what the kid had done. It wasn’t normal for a four year old kid to kill. Much less with a lunchbox. So after calling the parents, the police took James to a hospital. There, doctors discovered the marks of the injuries James parents had made. That could explain the aggressive behavior of the kid. After that, James’ parents went to jail and James to adoption. It was difficult to find a family that accepted James, but then a couple from District 6 accepted him. But the conditions for adoption were exact and clear: The needed to change James’ name, District and had to leave him in isolation for at least other six years. So they did. James Brown from District 2 became Daniel Crowel from District 6. Daniel, as the doctors and authorities said, lived other six years in a dark small room. The basement. Daniel’s new parents were the best parents of all history, but thanks to the doctors’ indication, they couldn´t do much for Daniel than give him food and stay with him only two hours a day to teach him the things you usually see at school. But, Daniel wasn’t mad at all. He wasn’t suffering. He learn to love the darkness and his new family. When the six years where finally completed, Daniel came out of the basement. It was strange to see the house and the light again. But he was happy. So after that Daniel entered to school and start again. But thanks to the isolation it was too difficult for him to make friends, so he actually ate alone. He usually observed others, generally girls that would never even know he existed. But that didn’t matter. One day, he actually was brave enough to talk to Jessica, a girl he liked. She wasn’t the most beautiful of all, but at least she noticed him. But after some days another a group of bullies came near Daniel and took him away from the school. Then, they started making fun of him and punching him while they were recording it in a camera. It was raining and thunder could be heard everywhere. It was painful and embarrassing, but they arrive to a moment when Daniel’s head hit the ground. Then, without reason, he started laughing. -“What? Do you enjoy pain?” one of the guys said. Daniel stood up with a crazy smile and dark eyes, even more than usual. -“Pain? The question here is if YOU like pain?” -“No”, answered other guy. In that moment, Daniel start laughing like a crazy guy. -“Well, in that case, you better start loving it!” In that moment, Daniel start punching the others. He used all his strength until he arrived to a point of no return. Then, hours later, someone finally notice the absence of the four guys and Daniel. But when they found them, they could see only a guy crying and laughing covered in blood and three extremely injured children. So authorities put Daniel in jail two years until doctors visited him again. They did him some tests and diagnosed him PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder). A year later, authorities put him in adoption again, but it was more difficult for a family to accept him. Until it finally happened. With 14 years, a District’s 9 family adopted Daniel knowing his life. The conditions were the same: Change the name, the district and put him some time absence. So Daniel Crowel from District 6 became Frederick Coy from District 9. But this time the isolation wasn’t in the family’s house, it was in the hospital. For two long years, Frederick was attended by doctors. He developed a fear for injections and of being observed all time, to be the center of the attention. In those two years, his sickness’ levels decreased drastically. Then, he “returned” (if you could call it like that) home. Frederick knew his little brother Alexander Coy. Alex was four years younger than him and had a girlfriend in District 10. Frederick’s family was kind and patient with him. He felt happy again, but lonely at the same time. One day, that same year, Alex was chosen to play in the games. Alex had just turned 13 three months before the Reaping. Frederick considered that the games could be a wonderful dynamic and he would want to participate in it, but he needed the doctors’ agreement. Also, Frederick noticed that Alex family was alarmed due to their son participating in the games. They were scared he could die. But that wasn´t the case. In the last day of the Games, there were only three left: Alex, a girl named Mary (Alex girlfriend’s older sister) and a guy from District 3. Mary and Alex had made an alliance before, so they easily killed the guy. Then, they “decided” to wait one day more to start fighting each other. But then Alex, Frederick’s very intelligent brother, offered Mary some blueberries as their “last food together as friends.” But when Mary accepted them, she start to convulse '''and then, thanks to the poison of the berries Alex gave her, she died, making Alex a winner. When Alex return home he was the new center of attention. Frederick was impressed with him and Alex start telling him all his techniques. For everyone else those “techniques” seemed incredible, but for Frederick’s crazy mind they were nothing. No torture? No blood? -“No! Frederick, don’t be so sadistic.” Frederick felt sick with the comment. Then Alex notice it. -“God, I’m sorry.” -“It’s ok. Why don’t you keep telling me how you defeated them all?” Alex continued telling, but Frederick wasn´t listening. A new goal burn inside him. A goal that would give him the opportunity of showing who he really was. He wanted to compete in the Games and, obviously, winning them. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:17 year olds Category:AndyPandy's Tributes